In conventional chalkline operation, a chalkline is unreeled from a spool and extended between two established points to impress a straight chalkline on the foundation or other horizontal surface. Then, the chalkline is reeled in, dragging it over the floor, and occasionally, through any standing water or damp surfaces which may be present. Such moisture picked up by the chalkline, tends to congeal the chalk and often clogs up the dispenser itself when the chalkline is subsequently pulled from the reel.